Why Did I Have to Fall For the French Exchange Student?
by Asxcala
Summary: Luka Megurine knows she is falling for the cute Exchange student, Momo Momone. What she doesn't know is the girl is constantly being tortured by Luka's ex-boyfriend, Akaito. The evil teen has been terrorizing everyone in fact, and Luka is the only one who never knew. What can she do to help her friends and lover?
1. Chapter 1

Why'd I Have to Fall for the French Exchange Student

I hated school. It was hot and sunny outside, not to mention the crisp smell of autumn and leaves that littered the streets. A last warm day of October and here I was, sitting in a crowded lunch room watching the morning clouds clear and the sun smile down on my face. I couldn't believe it. Only a few days till Halloween and, being so behind on school work, I hadn't even got a clue of what to dress up as for the school costume party.

"Hey Luka, no offence but whatever world you're in at the moment, please come back so we can talk Halloween!" I blinked at Miku, not realizing she had been trying to tell me the answer to the exact question on my mind. I turned to the teal haired diva that was glaring at her with narrowed eyes.

"Uh, what is it Miku?" The younger girl rolled her eyes. I blew my coral bangs out of her eyes impatiently, wishing she'd just get to the point.

"I was _asking _you if you wanted to be Bulma or Chi-Chi." I blinked once, twice.

"Huh?" She rolled her eyes again as if what she was asking was obvious.

"For the Halloween costume party! We decided to all go as Dragon Ball Z characters seeing as it's the world's most popular anime_ and_ manga. And we happen to be ranked as the most popular students _and _most popular Vocaloids." I nodded.

I didn't really want to go as a blue haired slut or a married insane bitch with an obsession for shopping. But the worst part would be wearing a DBZ wig seeing as I didn't have blue or coal black hair. So I just decided to let Miku cut her hair of. I smirked at the thought; it would certainly be an improvement.

"I'll go as the Saiyan's wife. Can't be that bad, I guess." Miku looked past me and wrinkled her nose. I turned to where she was scowling. My heart began to race. Damn, why did it always have to do that when_ she _walked by. Her innocent face, that adorable green hat. She was simply beautiful, with those emerald eyes and flushed cheeks. I blinked in realization and turned back to Miku who looked disappointed. With a sigh she asked-

"Luka, why do you like Momo so much? She's dating your exe who I'm pretty sure you still cry about. And she's only been going to school here for a month and a half." I crossed my arms and frowned at her.

Like she had any room to talk. She had practically gone out with every boy in the school _just _to hide the fact that she was in love with the bitchiest girl that hated her guts, Akita Neru.

Then there was Rin, she had dated Len Kagamine for a year or so. Then she dumped him for Yuki who only went out with her to get back at Len for ruining the chances of her and Lapis. Now she was dating Gakupo because she said he was "a good person". Kaito was going out with Miku's brother so he hadn't felt the worst. And Meiko was home now with Meito's baby. Right now I wasn't dating anyone; I was still getting over Akaito. But it was obvious to everyone in our group but Rin; don't ask me why, that I had it bad for the French Exchange student, Momo.

"I don't need your opinion, Miku." The aqua haired girl raised her arms apologetically.

"All I'm saying is she's probably into guys. And even if she isn't, she came from France, so you don't know who she's hugged, or kissed, or-"

"I get it. But I'm not going to give up yet." Miku shrugged.

"Whatever, it's not like you'll ever have the guts to make a move." I rolled my eyes, resting my head in my hand on the table. I watched her smile brightly and sit by her friends at the corner table. There was a young short haired girl with purple eyes, Yuki Kaai and Kasane Teto. As well as a girl with two braids and bright blue eyes who I did not remember the name of but I thought I knew from one of my classes. They sat there all huddled together, laughing about something and all smiling. I realized then that I wished I had friends like that.

I looked back at Kaito and Mikuo, who seemed to be the only ones in the group in a perfect relationship. Miku was texting someone looking angrily at her new phone, I wonder why? Then there was Rin who was fiddling with her clips that had slid out of place. Yep, definitely needed better friends.

A minute later the bell rang and the halls were flooded with students. I got up and looked back at my untouched lunch. I shrugged I could eat at home and the janitors would pick it up later. I walked with Miku, she was still texting. Then I saw Momo out of the corner of my eye holding Akaito's arm and smiling up at him. I let out a sigh. Why did I have to fall for the French exchange student?


	2. Chapter 2

Why Did I Have to Fall for the French Exchange Student Chapter 2

"Okay, class, only a few days until Halloween. I expect you to finish your fruit basket paintings by that time."

I kept my eyes on the shitty paint splattered canvas in front of me. I really hated art, I never seemed to get any project we did right. Whatever, come Halloween we would be doing exams for a few days instead of our ninth period classes. Only a few more days, then I wouldn't have to worry about getting my lines right, or care if I used orange instead or red paint.

"Um, sir? I finished my painting, sir." I looked over at Momo, sweet little Momo, I bet her painting was like Mona Lisa perfect. I looked back at my putrid splatter of random colors on an empty canvas, it was pure shit, and everyone knew it. I looked back at little Momo who was making small adjustments to her painting. Miku, who continued to be a total bitch about my crush and self-esteem, asked-

"Hey, Momo, can I see your painting?" The girl nodded and turned the easel to Miku, who sat smug in her seat next to mine. I gaped at her art work. It was a beautiful mix of reds, browns and other fitting fall colors in a uniquely designed, maroon bowl. It looked like she had mixed various colors to get the perfect shades in the painting. Miku smirked at me and I gave her a frown in return.

"Show me _your_ painting Luka." I didn't move it, instead she stretched her neck to look over at it. She hid a laugh behind her hand. I blushed a little, she had the right to laugh, it was terrible. Just a combined bunch of nauseating hues in an uncolored bowl on a free draw penciled in table and a white background. It didn't even look like fruit in the uncolored bowl, it looked more like someone puked and sneezed a bunch of random color on it.

"Sir, may I use the washroom, please? " The teacher nodded and I watched Momo get up and leave the room. I scowled when I saw her join Akaito outside the door. He was going to make a rebel out of her. It was a shame really; she was such a nice girl.

"Luka, can I borrow a smaller brush, I only have a big one." I looked back at Miku who was adding small pencil marks to coordinate where each color should be placed. I shrugged reaching over to hand her the brush. Miku reached out then recoiled quickly.

"Gross, Luka, you need to wash the paint off your hands!" I looked down. She was right, I had so much paint on my hands they were gray and brown.

"Sir, may I go wash my hands?" He narrowed his eyes at me then gave a quick nod. I got up and went to the bathroom at the end of the hall on the second floor, the one that no one else seemed to use. And I knew why.

X

_*Flashback*_

"_Hurry up you two or I'll drop you off in the alley!" Miku and I pouted and quickened our pace to catch up with my brother. Luki was smirking so I figured it was something I wasn't going to like. We were only five years old at the time so the high school hallways were unfamiliar to us then. We followed Luki up the flight of stairs, and down the hall to… a bathroom? I blinked up at my older brother and he smirked at me._

"_But Luki, this is a girls' bathroom! You're not allowed in here." Luki continued to smirk. _

"_Yeah, but remember that hot girl I was dating last month?" We nodded in unison, those two really looked like they would work, too bad she had to hate salmon. _

"_Well, one time, she and I were make'n out and-"_

"_Luki!" He blinked._

"_What? You two are old enough to understand that, or are you little babies." We looked at each other, then back at him, we shook our heads._

"_Anyway, she yanked me in here and we found something awesome!" _

_He walked over to the last stall in the row and pulled away a grayish mat in from of the toilet. We both stared. There was something that looked like the trap doors in my story books. He reached out quick as lightning and grabbed a clip from my hair. I frowned._

"_Hey!" He ignored my complaint and fumbled around with the lock until the doors swung apart and we all looked down at the stairs that lead down into darkness at the bottom. He smirked at us again._

"_After you." We gaped at him._

"_We can't go down there! It's dark and really scary." He rolled his eyes. _

"_Oh, come on! Don't be chicken!" And with that, Miku and I put on our tough faces and led the way to the bottom of the creepy dark secret passage way. _

"_Luki, what exactly is down here anyway?" I looked over at Miku as she asked the question, tripping over her miniature feet as she fallowed us down. Luki shrugged._

"_I don't know, I've never actually gone down here before." I gulped nervously; maybe this wasn't such a good idea. My worries were interrupted when Luki stepped off the stairs and bellowed-_

"_Here we are!" Miku and I gasped._

_*End of Flash Back*_

I finished rinsing the suds from my hands and stopped the water flow. I walked over to dry them when I heard something strange, it sounded like a faint argument. And it seemed to be coming from…. Below? I rolled my eyes. -I must be losing it, finally- I thought to myself continuing to make my journey to the paper towels.

Then I heard it again, only a little louder, like someone yelling but, again, it was muffled and sounded like it was coming from under me. And, again, there was a person shouting in response. Then it changed, it was a scream. A long, tortured scream that made my head hurt. I gave a small laugh, it sounded like someone was being_ raped_ or something! I heard the scream again, and again, it sounded like someone was being brutally murdered.

I decided to walk into the end stall, and pushed the mat away. I knew if I was caught down there I would be suspended, or something like it. But, whatever, I didn't really care about school anyway.

I grabbed a clip from my pocket (always gotta have one handy, right), and made my way quietly down the stairs. It was completely dark, what did I expect, and it smelled terribly foul, so much it made my eyes water. But I knew I was in too deep, I couldn't turn back. I reached the bottom and slid behind the wall. I remembered from years ago what I would find down here. I heard it again, once more, only I recognized it as a young girl and she really did sound like she was in tremendous pain.

I decided to take a chance and peak around the corner. All I could see through the darkness was someone putting on pants.

"That's what you get!" I squinted a little catching a flash of red in the black room. I put a hand to my temple, I knew that voice. But from where. Then it hit me like an electric shock-

… _Akaito_! -Oh my god! I have to tell Momo- I was about to leave when I heard a slam and I turned to see Akaito walk up another set of stairs. I waited until I heard a faint closing door across the room. Then I ran to the cages I had known no one had moved since I had last been down here. I ran across the room I was told where she was by the small whimper coming from the cage on the end closest to her. I covered my mouth at the sight of the blood leaking through the iron bars. I decided to man up even if the color had all drained from my face and my shivering fists began to sweat.

"Hello! Whoever you are I'm here to help you!" Her sobs were interrupted by a frightened gasp.

"Please, I want to help you! Please let me help!" I waited. Then I jumped back, falling to my knees, shaking all over. The girl came over to the bars on all fours. The rose haired girl looked up at me with horrified eyes. I gripped my mouth with my shuddering hands, my eyes began to sting with tears.

"M…M…" The girl looked at the ground.

…

"God, what did he do to you Momo?!"

TBC


End file.
